fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Kesecker
Cassandra Kesecker, or the Crescent Kicker, is the main protagonist of her namesake game and is one of TimeStrike's most-known properties. She's an impatient, sassy and bossy kickboxer from Kickaxe's capital city of Axopolis, having plenty of ass to kick across the galaxy. Kicked out of her own home the instant she turned 18 for her fierce self-independence and her ability to ignore anything her parents had to say to her, she immediately began seeking attention and throwing on snazzy outfits to attract crowds, and before you know it she became a viral star! She's got an unsatisfiable appetite for action and destruction and always likes to get on your heels, digging her name under your skin. In her debut game, she was requested by the government to take down the oil tycoons breaking down their once-peaceful world of Kickaxe, which she accepted with the huge bounty in mind. She now lives in a rather expensive apartment with a girlfriend, though her identity has not yet been revealed. However, sometime after the events of Crescent Kicker, she took it upon herself to move to Earth with her new friend Anthony Bell to take on a mercenary mission. Her girlfriend remains behind, watching over the house. Description Cassandra Kesecker is a well-toned young woman with wild orange hair and skintight limegreen sports gear, wielding indigo gauntlets and leggings too to suit her style. She's usually seen grinning, with her limegreen eyes flashing every time it looks like she's going to win a fight. Cassandra also wears black shoes that she has to replace every week because of how incapable they are of withholding the power of her kicking prowess. Personality Cassandra Kesecker has the personality of someone over the loudspeaker; being loud and clear and displaying a very extroverted personality that doesn't seem to wash off no matter how hard you try to burn her. Always dying to have another moment in the spotlight, Cassandra always places on her best performances without a care in the world, always placing on the snazziest of outfits for every time she's being recorded live. She can be considered ignorant of the world's politics and of religion in general, but can get very fussy when they get in the way of her performances. Cassandra never likes being told what to do, preferring to do things her own way, which is why she got booted out of her family's home and why her innocence appears to be untouched by anyone or anything around her. Though Cassandra is a pretty reckless and demanding person with that soaring-high ego of hers, she's a really caring person that vows to protect her dedicated fans and those that she's friends with, and she likes to use some of the profits she earns to support those in need. She feels strong pity for those that are weakened or injured and always is willing to donate to charity to see those people get well, even if she just wants them to keep showing up in her stadiums or tune to her station on the radio. Cassandra's known for her unbreakable lust for attention, doing even the most explicit or alarming things to bring attention to herself. Abilities Cassandra has obscenely powerful combat prowess, capable of beating down enemies with just her legs and knowing all the advanced kickboxing moves necessary to break down any enemy. Her fierce dedication made her one of Planet Kickaxe's most powerful warriors, easily besting everyone besides the Axe Dancer, who winded up becoming her assistant anyway. She has immensely powerful special moves too, all of which show just how good she is at her job. It's argued that if Cassandra lost both of her arms, it wouldn't hamper her playstyle too much, as her legs are good enough of destroying anything that lives or breathes. Trivia *Cassandra Kesecker was developed with the Streets of Rage games in mind, and takes a lot of inspiration from Blaze Fielding. *She is the optimistic counterpart of Anthony Bell, an intentional design choice. Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?